Ship booster
Ship booster is a type of ship component. It provides brief bursts of high speed. Good boosters are pitifully easy to come by. Level 2 boosters and level 4 that drop in space are very common and tend to be superior to what a crafter can produce in terms of recharge rate and burn time. Crafted boosters exceed in top speed and acceleration. Stats and Meanings *'Level' Information telling you if you are certed to use the booster. Also, like caps, looted odd boosters tend to be what I call "Buzz Lightyear Tech". Use them to roll for KSE discs and then delete them. The most popular booster is level 2 and 4 looted boosters and the Mark 1 (level 1), Mark 2 (level 3) and Mark 3 (level 5) boosters. Also, at this time POB boosters are not recommended for use because they take the ship to zero speed when they are depleted (very bad when you're trying to run from a trio of high speed Firesprays). *'Armor' Not much and it doesn't matter much. *'Hitpoints' Get damaged when the piece is damaged, the booster will be disabled if its damaged in combat and the hitpoints are gone. *'Reactor Drain' :Lower is better, and it's never that high. *'Mass' If you're really cramped on mass, go for the Mark 1 booster @ around 1kmass. *'Booster Energy' Is depleted by firing the booster at the rate of the "Energy Consumption". When it gets to zero, your booster shuts off and you return to your engine speed. *'Booster Recharge Rate' After the booster is turned off, it begins to recharge its energy by this amount/sec. *'Energy Con. Rate' How fast the boosters burn its energy in energy/sec. *'Acceleration' Self explanatory, but hard to quantify. *'Top Booster Speed' Self Explanatory. The booster speed is also modified by your chassis, just like your engine speed. *'Buying Tips' Unlike other pieces of space loot, finding a decent booster isn't hard. If you haven't looted a level 2 or level 4 booster by the time you've outgrown your prototype booster, then go to the closest bazaar and Ship Component: Booster, sort by price by lowest to highest. You'll find an abundance of level 2 boosters that will be sufficient for just about any situation except hard core pvp. The interesting thing about level 2 and level 4 boosters is that they are all uniformly decent with speeds in the mid 20's, burn times of around 10, recharges above 40. If you fly an interceptor where every last bit of mass is precious, you can get a 1k mass mark 1 crafted booster with a burn time around 10, speed in the lower 30's, and 20ish recharge. Burn time is simply booster energy/consumption, ie energy of 1000, consumption of 100 = burn time of 10. Booster Names (credit to KaelynRei) Level 1 Corellian Engineering Corp. TJH-3 Starship Boosters Gallofree Light Starship Boosters Incom Intimidator Mark I Booster Incom NKJ-31 Starship Boosters Koensayr EVH-12 Starship Boosters Kuat Drive Yards Mark I Military Grade Boosters Kuat Systems Engineering CB-6 Boosters MandalMotors JBJ Mark I Starship Boosters Mon Calamari JLC-37 Starship Boosters Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-1 Boosters Slayn and Korpil Mark I Ion-Booster SoroSuub Mark I Liberator Boosters SubPro Mark I 'Accelatron' Boosters Level 2 Corellian Engineering Corp. Experimental TJH-3 Starship Boosters Cygnus 'Flash-Booster 3' Starship Boosters FreiTek Inc. Outrunner XI Boosters Incom Performance NKJ-31 Boosters Koensayr Special Edition EVH-12 Starship Boosters Kuat Systems Engineering Performance CB-6 Boosters MandalMotors Enhanced JBJ Mark I Starship Boosters Mon Calamari Limited Edition JLC-37 Starship Boosters Qualdex 'X-Boost' Mark I Boosters Sienar Advanced Projects Imperial-1 Boosters SoroSuub Prized Mark I Liberator Boosters SubPro Tuned Mark I 'Accelatron' Boosters Surronian 'Nomad X-4' Boosters Level 3 Corellian Engineering Corp. Standard Thrust Enhancer Cygnus 'Flashboost 4' Boosters Incom 'Mynock' Starship Boosters Incom Intimidator Mark II Boosters Koensayr Standard Booster Kuat Systems Engineering BTI-1 Boosters MandalMotors JBJ Mark II Starship Boosters Mon Calamari Standard Boosters Sienar Advanced Projects Imperial-2 Boosters Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-2 Boosters SoroSuub Mark II Liberator Boosters SubPro Mark II 'Accelatron' Boosters Level 4 Corellian Engineering Corp. Promotional Edition Standard Thrust Enhancer Incom Enhanced 'Mynock' Boosters Koensayr Improved Standard Booster Kuat Drive Yard BR-12 Booster Kuat Drive Yards Mark II Military Grade Boosters Kuat Systems Engineering Performance BTI-1 Boosters MandalMotors 'M Series' Booster (Tier 2, Mission 2 Freelance reward component) MandalMotors Modified JBJ Mark II Boosters Mon Calamari Deluxe Standard Boosters Novaldex 'Hypernova' Starship Booster (Tier 2, mission 3 Alliance reward component) Qualdex 'X-Boost' Mark II Boosters Republic Sienar Systems Ion Booster Republic Sienar Systems Special Booster Sienar Design Systems Enhanced Imperial-2 Boosters SoroSuub Improved Mark II 'Liberator' SubPro Enhanced Mark II 'Accelatron' Boosters Surronian 'Nomad X-8' Boosters Level 5 Corellian Engineering Corp. Heavy Thrust Enhancer Incom 'Vynock' Boosters Incom Intimidator Mark III Boosters Koensayr 'Racer' Mark I Booster Koensayr Heavy Booster Kuat Systems Engineering BTI-2 Boosters MandalMotors JBJ Mark III Starship Boosters Mon Calamari Heavy Booster Novaldex 'Pulsar' Booster Qualdex 'X-Boost' Mark III Boosters SoroSuub Mark III Liberator Boosters SubPro Mark III 'Accelatron' Boosters Level 6 Corellian Engineering Corp. Tuned Heavy Thrust Enhancer Incom Supercharged 'Vynock' Boosters Koensayr Modified Heavy Booster Kuat Systems Engineering Enhanced BTI-2 Boosters MandalMotors Improved Jbj Mk3 Mon Calamari Charged Heavy Booster SoroSuub Supercharged Mark III Liberator Boosters SubPro Deluxe Mark III 'Accelatron' Boosters Surronian Accelerator Mark I The 'Nova Breaker' 792-W Booster Level 7 Corellian Engineering Corp. Advanced Thrust Enhancer Incom 'Fynock' Boosters Incom Intimidator Mark IV Boosters Koensayr 'Racer' Mark II Booster Koensayr Advanced Booster Kuat Systems Engineering BTI-3 Boosters MandalMotors JBJ Mark IV Starship Boosters Mon Calamari Advanced Booster Novaldex 'Quasar' Booster Qualdex 'X-Boost' Mark IV Boosters SoroSuub Mark IV Liberator Boosters SubPro Mark IV 'Accelatron' Boosters Level 8 Corellian Engineering Corp. Performance Advanced Thrust Enhancer Incom Deluxe 'Fynock' Boosters Koensayr Charged Advanced Booster Kuat Drive Yards Mark III Military Grade Boosters Kuat Systems Engineering Deluxe BTI-3 Boosters MandalMotors 'Q Series' Booster (Tier 4, Mission 1 Freelance reward component) MandalMotors Deluxe JBJ Mark I Starship Boosters Mon Calamari Rare Advanced Booster Qualdex 'Halcyon' Starfighter Booster (Tier 4, Mission 3 Alliance reward component) Sorosuub Enhanced Liberator Mk4 SubPro Modified Mark IV 'Accelatron' Surronian Accelerator Mark II Level 9 Corellian Engineering Corp. Elite Thrust Enhancer Incom SLS-1 Boosters Koensayr 'Racer' Mark III Booster Koensayr Elite Booster Kuat Systems Engineering ALS-1 Booster MandalMotors JBJ Mark V Starship Boosters Mon Calamari Elite Booster Novaldex 'Pulsar' Advanced Booster Sienar Fleet Systems 'Ultra-Thrust' Elite Booster SoroSuub Mark V Liberator Boosters SubPro Mark IV 'Accelatron' Boosters Level 10 Corellian Engineering Corp. Highly Modified Elite Thrust Enhancer Incom Elite SLS-1 Boosters Koensayr 'Racer' Mark IV Booster Koensayr Deluxe Elite Booster Kuat Drive Yards Mark IV Military Grade Boosters Kuat Systems Engineering Elite ALS-1 MandalMotors Limited Edition JBJ Mark V Starship Boosters Mon Calamari Enhanced Elite Booster Novaldex 'Quasar' Advanced Booster Sienar Design Systems 'B7 Experimental' Elite Booster SoroSuub Well Tuned Mark V Liberator Boosters Subpro Elite Mark V 'Accelatron' Boosters See also *Ship component *Ship *Pilot Category:Ship components